OS : Izo x Haruta
by GolDMiyu
Summary: L'histoire se déroule sur le Moby Dick, le bateau du très célèbre Barbe Blanche. Alors qu'Haruta et Izo, 2 commandants de l'équipage sauvent une petite fille d'une mort certaine, celle-ci poussera Haruta à déclarer sa flamme à l'homme qu'il aime depuis longtemps : Izo, son cher ami. Haruta parviendra-t-il à repousser sa timidité et à enfin lui avouer ses sentiments ?


**OS : Izo x Haruta**

C'était dans en début d'après-midi, sur le Moby Dick. Alors que tous les pirates faisaient leur train train, Izo, lui, était sur le pont du navire en train de respirer l'air pur de la mer (xD). Je me demande bien à quoi il pouvait penser. Comme toujours, il avait une carrure magnifique, et ses cheveux dans le vent le rendait terriblement sexy (xD²).

Un des commandants me prit « encore » en flag en train de l'espionner.

Thatch : Arrête de mater, Haruta !

Haruta : Ta gueule.

Thatch pouffa de rire et continua sa route. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de me déranger. A vrai dire, je me faisais toujours surprendre par lui, comme par hasard. C'est le seul à être au courant de mon attirance pour Izo. Au début j'étais extrêmement gêné, puis finalement je m'y suis habitué, et je m'en fiche. Tant qu'il garde ça pour lui ça m'est égal. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'Izo et les autres soient au courant…Cependant j'en veux un peu à Thatch car je trouve qu'il en fait trop, et surtout, je le vois souvent tourner autour d'Izo… Après c'est juste moi qui abuse certainement trop, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il fait ça pour me rendre jaloux, et ça m'énerve ! J'aime Izo depuis très longtemps, mais je n'ai jamais osé faire le premier pas, et à mon avis je n'y arriverais jamais… Je ne sais même pas si un travelo ça aime les filles ou les garçons, ou les deux…

Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées à me poser plein de question, je vis Izo s'affoler. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?!

J'accourrai vers lui.

Haruta : Izo ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Izo : Ah...Haruta ! Tu tombes à pic, comme toujours !

Normal je passe mon temps à t'espionner… _

Izo : Il faut vite aller prévenir Père ! Regarde, là-bas ! En face, dans l'océan !

Je m'approchai du bord du navire pour mieux voir, et je pus apercevoir une petite barque. Il y avait quelqu'un dedans.

Izo : Il y a une gamine qui semble être inconsciente à l'intérieur !

Haruta : Non d'un diamant de Joz ! Je vais chercher Père, toi prépare vite une barque de secours pour la récupérer !

Izo : Ok, on va faire ça !

Izo se précipita vers les barques de secours tandis que moi je m'empressai d'aller chercher Père. J'étais rouge pivoine. Je venais de donner un ordre à Izo, et il l'a exécuté sans broncher ! Je me sentais hyper gêné, mais mon tempérament de commandant de 12e flotte a pris le dessus… Izo lui, est le 16e, et le dernier. C'est comme si il avait une légère infériorité par rapport à moi, alors que pourtant nous avons à peu prêt le même niveau. Mais bon, si je n'écoutais que mon coeur, je dirais que l'on garde les meilleurs pour la fin ! 3 x')

J'étais à quelques pas d'arriver devant la pièce où se trouvait Père, mais je croisai à nouveau Thatch. Il remarqua que j'étais pressé.

Haruta : Thatch j'ai pas le temps de rigoler !

Thatch : Un soucis ?

Haruta : Il y a une fille inconsciente dans une barque !

Thatch : Ouaiiiis ! Une jolie demoiselle ?!;3

Haruta : T'emballe pas elle doit avoir une dizaine d'années…..

Thatch : Dommage !

Haruta : Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je dois faire vite là !

Thatch : Ok, je me charge d'aller préparer la chambre !

J'arrivai enfin dans la pièce où se trouvait Père. J'ouvris rapidement la porte, ce qui le surprit.

Haruta : Oyaji (Père) ! Il y a une urgence !

Barbe Blanche : Qu'y a-t-il, Haruta ?

Haruta : Il y a une enfant inconsciente dans une barque !

Barbe Blanche : Hum...Nous allons la récupérer.

Haruta : Très bien, Izo s'en charge !

Barbe Blanche : Gurarara, je me coiffe la moustache et j'arrive.

Suite à ces paroles, je retournai sur le pont. D'autres pirates avaient été alertés par l'ambiguïté de la situation. Cela créé un gros attroupement.

Haruta : Laissez-moi passer les gars !

Ma petite taille m'avantageait pour le coup. C'était facile de m'incruster. Je voulais voir si Izo allait bien et surtout qui était cette petite fille évanouie.

Je finis finalement par enfin les apercevoir. Izo la tenait dans ses bras (non non, je ne suis pas jaloux… -.-' ELLE EST TROP CHANCEUSE !). Elle avait les cheveux en bataille mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'être blessée. Ses habits étaient aussi intacts.

Izo : Appelez les infirmières ! Il faut l'installer le temps qu'elle reprenne connaissance, et vérifier son état !

Pirates : Oui commandant !

Tout le monde s'activait. Les infirmières arrivèrent très vite et elles prirent la petite sous leur charge, suivies par Père. L'atmosphère finit finalement par se calmer, même si tout le monde se posait beaucoup de questions. Je vis Izo s'avancer vers moi avec son magnifique sourire, qui ne me laissa pas indifférent.

Izo : On a été rapides et efficaces !

Haruta : Oui, tu as géré !

Izo : Toi aussi ^^

J'étais trop content ! Cela me faisait extrêmement plaisir de parler à nouveau avec lui. Sur le bateau nous sommes très nombreux, et ce n'est pas toujours facile d'avoir du temps pour soi et de trouver les personnes que l'on cherche.

Soudain, je sentis quelqu'un me pousser dans le dos, ce qui me fit basculer contre Izo. Il me rattrapa avec ses bras.

Izo : Oula ! Ca va ?

Haruta : ?! °/°

Je tournai rapidement ma tête vers la personne qui m'avait lâchement poussé. J'avais déjà une idée de qui ça pouvait être et visiblement je ne m'étais pas trompé.

Haruta : Batard… '(

Thatch : Oups ! Désolé le gnome :P

Haruta : Va te faire, tronche de banane !

Celui-ci me fit un clin d'oeil discret et continua sa route. GRRR un jour je lui ferai mordre la poussière ! Il faut toujours qu'il en fasse trop celui-là T^T

Izo : Haruta ?

Haruta : Hum ?

Izo : Tu...Ne te redresses pas ?

Je n'avais pas capté que j'étais encore dans ses bras. Je sentis le sang me monter au joues et mon poux s'accélérer.

Haruta : P-Pardon !

Je me relevai brusquement. Je passai ma main dans les cheveux (je fais souvent ça lorsque je me sens nerveux).

Izo : ?

J'ai du mal à me contrôler… J'ai une bouffée de chaleur très soudaine.

Haruta : Je vais aller prendre l'air…

Izo : Mais...Haruta… On est déjà dehors en fait… ._.

Haruta : Oh…

Il y eut un blanc terrible, et très gênant.

Izo : Tu es sûr que ça va ? Thatch t'a piqué ou quoi ?

Haruta : Ah euh… Qui sait ! XD

Izo : Lol ! Bon je vais rentrer m'hydrater, cela fait un moment que je suis dehors. Tu viens ?

Haruta : Allez !

Je me sentais mieux, d'un coup. Izo me mettait facilement à l'aise, heureusement pour moi. Ce gars est vraiment le meilleur *_*

On entra dans la salle de « détente ». Beaucoup de nos camarades étaient confortablement installés en train de boire et de discuter de tout et de rien. Le commandant de la 1ère flotte se leva et nous fit un grand sourire.

Marco : Oï ! Les plus beaux arrivent !

Izo : Toujours aussi honnête notre oiseau préféré !

Haruta : BIG LOL ! (ouais je ne savais pas quoi dire)

On s'installa à sa table. Marco apporta plusieurs bouteilles de saké avec des verres.

Vista : Ne commencez pas sans moi les jeunôts ! On ne vous a jamais appris les bonnes manières ou quoi ! Hahaha !

Le vétéran des seize commandants s'incrusta aussi à notre table. On commença ainsi l'apéro, avec modération bien sûr (car ce n'est que le début de l'aprem!)

Marco : A c'qu'on m'a dit vous nous avez pêché une gamine ?

Haruta : C'est Izo qui l'a vu ^^

Izo : Yep, j'étais sur le pont en train de prendre l'air quand je l'ai vu.

Vista : Ah bah moi j'étais à l'intérieur en train de me préparer, du coup je n'ai pas pu la voir.

Izo : Il est clair que toi et la coquetterie Vista, vous ne formez qu'un.

Marco : C'est clair, ptdr à chaque fois on dirait qu'il se sappe pour aller à un gala.

Vista : Je vous emmerde, en parlant mal ^^

On rigola un bon coup puis on continua de parler de tout et de rien pendant au moins une heure, tout en savourant le bon Saké que Joz a dérobé dans une ville (il sert à quelque chose avec ses diamants, il fait un bizness de malade XD). D'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée, je me demande bien où est-ce qu'il est et surtout si il est en forme… ?

Alors que je m'apprêtais à poser la question, un pirate entra brutalement dans la salle, tout essoufflé. Plus précisément, c'était Ace, le commandant de la 2e division.

Ace : La...La fille s'est réveillée !

On se leva tous rapidement de notre chaise.

Marco : OÏ ! ATTENDEZ !

Tout le monde se retourna face à Marco, qui était toujours assis.

Marco : On ne va pas tous y aller, sinon ce sera le bordel complet ! Quels sont les ordres de Père ?

Ace : Il veut juste qu'Izo et Haruta viennent...Parce que ce sont eux qui ont vu et sauvé la fille. Après tu peux venir aussi si tu veux, y a Thatch qui est déjà là-bas.

Marco : Ok, je viens avec vous. Les autres, vous restez ici !

Vista : Et moi ?

Marco : Toi, tu continues de boire mon frère !

Vista : -.-'

On se dépêcha d'aller à la chambre des infirmières. Izo entra le premier, en toute grâce et délicatesse. Je le suivis comme un bourrin et Marco avait toujours son air « je m'en foutiste », les mains dans les poches, tranquillou. Ace entra en dernier et ferma la porte à clef, pour s'assurer qu'aucun pirate « bourré » ne s'incruste.

La fille était assise sur son lit, entourée des infirmières et de Père, sans oublier la tronche de banane.

Barbe Blanche : Gurarara ! Voilà tes deux sauveurs !

Thatch : Le gnome est prié de retourner de là où il vient !

Haruta : Ta gueule banane de merde, sinon j'vais te faire sentir la mienne (il sait de quoi je parle)

Thatch : Très bien bah moi j'vais te sodomi-...

Ace plaqua Thatch contre le mur, ne le laissant pas finir sa phrase du coup.

Ace : C'est pas le moment, les gars. Surtout devant la gamine… -.-'

Père toussa, pour nous dire d'abréger. Izo & moi-même nous nous avancions vers la fille. Elle nous regarda de haut en bas. Elle arqua un sourcil. En même temps, voir un travelo et un petit comme moi habillé en prince ça doit la choquer. Sans parler de Marco avec ses cheveux d'ananas et de Père qui a une moustache en forme de banane, tout comme la coupe de cheveux de Thatch.

La fille : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de plus bizarre entre le fameux « Barbe Blanche » qui n'a même pas de barbe ou son équipage.

Tout le monde : -.-'

La fille : Bref...Merci de m'avoir sauvé ! Je m'appelle Gloria, et je n'ai pas peur des pirates !

Barbe Blanche : Gurarara ! Cette petite a dit qu'elle avait fait un malaise dans sa barque et qu'elle avait perdue connaissance…

Infirmière : Oui, du coup elle n'est pas blessée, c'est l'essentiel.

Marco : Ah bah bravo… Et tu vis où ?

Gloria : A *******, c'est une petite île…

Izo : Il faut la ramener chez elle.

Haruta : Ouais.

Barbe Blanche : Nous allons faire un détour. Marco, va alerter le navigateur.

Marco : Bien, père !

Gloria : Oh, merci !:o

Barbe Blanche : Gurarara mon navire va se transformer en garderie maintenant…

Gloria : Vous êtes graves sympas en fait !

Haruta : Les pirates ne sont pas tous comme ça tu sais...Tu as eu de la chance de tomber sur nous…

Gloria me regarda fixement.

Haruta : Un problème ?

Gloria : Toi…Euh… ?

Haruta : Appelle-moi Haruta.

Gloria : Oui, Haruta… Tu as quel âge ?

Haruta : 24 ans, pourquoi ?

Gloria : Attends...T'as le double de mon âge et tu fais quasi la même taille que moi ?

Haruta : -_-'

Tout le monde se retint de rire, même Izo, tandis que moi je tirais la gueule. Même Thatch qui était en train d'étouffer contre le mur était mort de rire. J'essayais de ne pas trop faire attention à eux, car Ace aussi était à deux doigts d'exploser de rire.

Haruta : C'est de naissance, je suis comme ça naturellement…

Gloria : Ok !

On entendit soudainement Thatch tousser très fort, car il était en train d'étouffer pour de bon.

Ace : Oh merde ! Scuze mon gars !

Ace le relâcha rapidement, le laissant reprendre ses esprits. Je soupirai.

Haruta : Quelle calamité…

Gloria : Qui ? Ace ou le gars avec les cheveux de banane ?

Haruta : Maintenant que tu le dis, les deux… u_u

Père se leva de sa chaise.

Barbe Blanche : Gurarara, je retourne me reposer. Je vous laisse sympathiser avec elle.

Infirmières : Attendez ! Vous ne devez pas aller dormir sans prendre vos médicaments ! On vient avec vous.

Barbe Blanche : Tch….

Père quitta la salle avec les infirmières. Il ne restait désormais plus que Gloria, Ace, Thatch, Izo (qui ne parlait pas beaucoup d'ailleurs) et moi-même.

Gloria se leva de son lit et se mit à côté de moi, et effectivement on faisait carrément la même taille… Elle appuya son coude sur mon épaule.

Gloria : Putain elle fait mal ton épaule à toi !

Je souris.

Haruta : Tu trouves ? C'est du solide hein !

Izo regardait et s'approcha en s'appuyant sur mon autre épaule. Mon pouls s'accéléra. Ce petit contact ne me rendait pas du tout indifférent.

Izo : Petit mais pratique hein p'tit frère !

Haruta : O-Ouais… Et fier d'être utile ! ^^'

En vrai, je me suis senti triste, au moment où il m'a appelé « p'tit frère »… C'est vrai que sur le bateau nous avons tous une relation fraternelle, mais bon… Je ne vois pas Izo dans ce sens-là moi… Je regardai Thatch, de peur qu'il dise encore de la merde, mais pour une fois il n'avait rien dit ! Tant mieux ! Et en tant qu'excellent acteur, Izo ne remarqua pas ma déception.

Gloria enleva son coude et me donna un coup de poing sur mon épaule. Izo eut un air surpris, tout comme Ace et Thatch. Je n'avais rien senti en plus. Je lâchai, tout naturellement :

Haruta : Aïe.

Gloria : Whaaaaaaa ! Alors là tu mérites l'oscar du « Aïe » le plus crédible au monde !

Izo rit. Son rire était magnifique *_*

Thatch : Le p'tit frère a beaucoup d'humour petite, tu n'as pas fini de lui décerner des oscars, j'te le dis !

Ace soupire.

Haruta : Ca va il rit vieux !

Ace : On sait jamais avec vous deux ! -.-' Un coup vous vous faites la guerre pis un coup vous rigolez ensemble, faudrait savoir !

Gloria : Vous êtes trop marrants ici ! Si on m'avait dit que les pirates de Barbe Blanche étaient comme ça, je n'y aurais pas cru !

Nous regardâmes tous Gloria avec un sourire. La moitié d'entre nous avait bu pas mal de verres avant de venir la voir, ce qui expliquait nos états « surexcités ».

Gloria était très gentille et pas du tout renfermée pour une petite de 12 ans. Très courageuse aussi, car la plupart des enfants qui nous croisent sont apeurés. Les pirates ne sont pas des gens biens pour les civils. Nous représentons en quelque sorte « le mal »…

Soudain, il y eut un grand fracas dehors.

Thatch : On aurait dit que quelqu'un se cassait la gueule sur le pont ! XD

On sortit tous pour voir et on explosa de rire. Vista était par terre, et il avait carrément fait un trou dans le sol à cause de son poids.

Marco : Oï, il a trop bu ! Il faut le ramener dans sa chambre. Et réparer les dégâts aussi...

Marco avait alerté le navigateur et sur le chemin du retour pour nous retrouver il avait assisté à la chute de Vista, rien que d'y penser j'en rigole encore.

Gloria : Votre pote et il est à moitié mort et défoncé et vous, vous êtes morts de rire ?

Ace : Désolé mais là c'est trop… XDDD

Izo : On aurait pas dû le laisser tout seul tout à l'heure ! :')

Haruta : Le respect est définitivement mort sur ce bateau…

Marco : Des gars costauds ! N'importe ! Venez m'aider à le transporter !

Ace se précipita vers Marco. Thatch aussi mais Ace lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine. A eux deux ils transportèrent le pauvre Vista.

Haruta : Bon bah...Hasta la vista, baby !

Thatch : Le roi de l'humour ce gnome omg c'est pas possible !

Gloria & Izo : xD

Thatch : D'ailleurs, en parlant de chambre… Il faut que l'on t'en trouve une Gloria.

Gloria : Ah ouais…

Izo : Bah il y a la chambre du fond du couloir, pour tous les naufragés que l'on accoste.

Gloria nous regarda de travers.

Haruta : N'aie crainte, elle est propre.

Gloria: Ah bah ça va alors… On y va ?

Thatch : Je vais aller vérifier l'état de la salle de détente. Izo et Haruta vont t'y emmener…

Je regardai directement Thatch. Il me fit une fois de plus un clin d'oeil. Il s'était arrangé encore une fois pour que je sois avec Izo. Même si il est chiant parfois, il a un bon fond.

Izo : Désolé…

Haruta : ?

Izo : Je vais aller dans ma chambre, j'ai un coup de barre.

Haruta : Ah...D'accord.

Izo : Ca ne te dérange pas de l'accompagner ?

Haruta : N-Non non, t'inquiète ! Repose-toi bien !

Izo : Merci, à ce soir.

Haruta : O-Ouais…

Gloria : …

Nos chemins se séparèrent. J'étais grave déçu pour le coup:( Et j'eus du mal à le cacher cette fois là. Mais bon, il fallait que je fasse un effort devant Gloria. Après l'avoir accompagnée jusqu'à sa chambre je pense que j'irai prendre une douche pour me détendre.

Haruta : Suis-moi ^^

Gloria : Ok..

On marchait dans les vastes couloirs du bateau. Sa chambre était tout au bout, ce qui nous fit quand même une certaine distance à parcourir. Personne ne parlait, contrairement à tout à l'heure où c'était très animé. Je n'avais rien de spécial à dire, et visiblement elle non-plus…

Alors qu'on était carrément arrivés, elle s'arrêta net.

Haruta : ?

Gloria : Pourquoi ?

Haruta : Hein ?

Gloria : Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas que tu l'aimes ?

J'eus un bug dans ma tête.

Haruta : P-Pardon ?

Gloria : Tu aimes ce Izo, pas vrai ?

Haruta : o_O Mais qu'est-ce que t…

Gloria : Ne le nie pas, ça se voit. Tu n'as pas l'oscar du « meilleur menteur du monde» en tout cas !

Haruta : … Mais comment tu… ?

Gloria : Ca se voyait tellement. Depuis que tu es entré dans la pièce avec lui je l'avais remarqué. A ta façon de le regarder, tes réactions, et tout le tralala…

Haruta : S-Sérieux… ? Ca se voit tant que ça ?

Gloria : Peut-être que les autres ne l'ont pas remarqué, mais moi en tant que fille, si. ^^

Haruta : Ca ne te choque pas ?

Gloria : De ?

Haruta : Bah...Deux garçons quoi…Un travesti et moi...

Gloria : Absolument pas ! Si tu veux savoir ma mère est un homme !

Haruta : What ? O_o

Gloria : Si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu dois tout assumer et ne pas te prendre la tête avec l'avis des autres.

Une fille de 12 ans qui me fait la morale, on aura tout vu… Mais elle trouve les mots justes. Et me confier à quelqu'un, ça me fait du bien. Contrairement à Thatch elle ne passe pas son temps à me taquiner sans arrêt. Elle m'écoute et me répond sérieusement.

Haruta : Tu sais...Sur ce bateau, Barbe Blanche est comme un Père pour nous...Ce qui fait que nous sommes tous des « frères » de coeur. Et justement, Izo me voit tel quel…

Gloria : Il faut que tu changes son point de vue alors !

Haruta : Je veux bien moi, pardi ! Mais comment ?

Gloria : En lui disant ce que tu penses, tout simplement.

Haruta : Ce n'est pas aussi simple tu sais…

Gloria : Je m'en doute ! Mais alors, si tu choisis de ne rien faire, tu n'as pas à être déçu comme ça lorsqu'il te dit qu'il va se reposer dans sa chambre par exemple ^^

Haruta : …

Gloria : Si tu fais le choix de ne pas te battre pour changer les choses, ne t'attends pas à gagner quoi que ce soit, sinon la vie serait trop facile mon coco !

Suite à ces paroles, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, tandis que moi je réfléchissais encore à tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit…

Gloria : Sympa la chambre ! Sauf qu'elle n'a pas été entretenue depuis un moment… Un petit coup de balais ne lui ferait pas de mal;)

J'étais encore à moitié dans la lune. Je voulais l'aider mais elle m'arrêta.

Gloria : T'inquiète va, j'ai dormi pendant longtemps, un peu d'exercice ne me fera pas de mal ! Tu peux me laisser là;)

Haruta : Tu...Tu es sûre ?

Gloria : Yep ! Merci !

Haruta : ...Merci à toi :)

Gloria : Me remercier ? Mais de quoi ?

Haruta : De m'avoir ouvert les yeux. ^^

Suite à ça, je tournai les talons, et me dirigeai vers ma chambre, laissant Gloria toute seule en autonomie. Je ne cache pas que j'ai été carrément bouleversé par sa leçon de morale. Si je voulais avoir une chance avec Izo, il fallait effectivement que je fasse en sorte de changer les choses. Mais la peur d'échouer et de m'éloigner de lui me rongeait l'esprit. Il fallait que je me pose et que je réfléchisse tranquillement.

Une fois arrivé dans ma chambre, je m'empressai d'aller à la douche. Une fois terminé, je m'allongeai sur mon lit, ayant gagné un repos bien mérité. Il me restait encore un peu de temps libre avant le repas du soir. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire… J'avais peur de m'endormir et d'être en retard tout à l'heure, du coup je restais comme un con allongé à moitié à poil dans mon lit à attendre. Les paroles de Gloria ne quittaient pas ma tête, et le visage d'Izo me revenait sans cesse à l'esprit. Ahlala, l'amour...

J'entendis quelqu'un toquer à ma porte, ce qui me fis revenir très vite à la réalité.

Haruta : Ouais ?

? : C'est Izo, j'peux entrer ?

OH MY FXCKING GOD, c'est IZO !

Haruta : Ouais, entre !

La porte s'ouvrit. Il entra tranquillement pis il eut un bug en me regardant.

Izo : Euh… ?

Ah oui, merde ! J'étais en caleçon.

Haruta : Désolé, j'sors de la douche en fait.

Izo : Ahah, ok x)

Haruta : Je vais m'habiller…

Izo : Oh t'inquiète, tu peux rester comme ça.

Haruta : Ok, j'ai trop la flemme en vrai. ^^

Il s'assit sur mon lit.

Haruta : Tu te sens mieux par rapport à tout à l'heure ?

Izo : Ouais, mais je n'avais rien de grave hein. Juste un gros coup de fatigue. J'ai dormi un peu.

Haruta : Oki bah tant mieux ! Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

Izo : Yep, j'étais venu te mettre au courant que ce soir il y avait un banquet en l'honneur de Gloria.

Haruta : Ah ouais ? Cool ça !

Izo : Oui, mais je ne pense pas que Vista sera de la partie malheureusement…

Haruta : Vu comment il s'est explosé parterre tout à l'heure c'est pas étonnant… XD

Izo : Ca se fait pas de rigoler pour ça, voyons Haruta ! x)

Haruta : Désolé c'est plus fort que moi hahaha !

On rigola à nouveau un bon coup tous les deux. J'aurais aimé que ce soit tout le temps comme ça entre nous, et qu'on partage beaucoup plus de petits moments comme ça…

Izo : Breeef ! J'étais venu pour te prévenir du coup.

Haruta : Ok ! Bah merci :)

Izo : Pas de soucis ! Mais avant de partir je voulais te parler de quelque chose…

Ca y est, mon coeur se remet de nouveau à battre hyper vite et hyper fort.

Haruta : O-Oui… ?

Izo : C'est à propos de Thatch…

Ok, alors là, je le sens mal...Mais vraiment très mal...Je commence à avoir une boule à l'estomac, et un terrible sentiment d'angoisse s'empare de moi. Je pris rapidement ma bouteille d'eau qui était à côté de mon lit et bu un coup pour me calmer. A la fin de ma gorgée, je regardai Izo droit dans les yeux et lui posai la question fatidique.

Haruta : Tu l'aimes… ?

Izo : o_O Mais qu'est-ce que tu me sors là ? -.-'

Haruta : …Excuse, ça aurait pu hein…

Je repris ma bouteille et bu à nouveau.

Izo : T'es chelou toi, m'enfin bref, je voulais justement savoir si il y avait quelque chose entre lui et toi.

Je recrachai soudainement tout ce que j'étais en train de boire en face de moi. Izo, qui était assis, s'écarta rapidement en faisant les gros yeux.

Haruta : C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ?!

Izo : Oulala ! Détends-toi !

Je passai mes deux mains dans mes cheveux et soufflai un bon coup.

Haruta : Pardon, je me suis emporté…

Izo : J'ai vu ça, merci ! Du coup j'ai raison ou pas ?!

Haruta : Alors là non, tu as complètement faux ! Thatch et moi ? MAIS LOL !

Izo : Pourquoi tu penses direct à de l'amour ?! Quand j'ai dis « quelque chose » je faisais allusion à une dispute, à une engueulade, un truc dont j'étais pas au courant quoi !

Haruta : Oh mais je suis trop con moi !

Izo : C'est le cas de le dire, après tout tu n'es pas gay !

Haruta : …

Euh...Mon cher et tendre Izo, là, tu as encore tout faux une fois de plus… Je me mordis les lèvres et baissai les yeux. Je repensai soudainement à ce que m'avais dis Gloria : « Si tu fais le choix de ne pas te battre pour changer les choses, ne t'attends pas à gagner quoi que ce soit, sinon la vie serait trop facile... »

Je serrai les poings et fis de nouveau face à Izo, qui me regarda bizarrement.

Haruta : Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Izo : H-Hein ?

Haruta : Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je ne suis pas gay ?

Izo : ?!

Il y eut un blanc total dans la pièce. L'atmosphère était pesante, voir carrément dérangeante, mais j'avais décidé de tout prendre sur moi et de faire face à Izo. Je me sentais même prêt à me déclarer ici, devant lui, maintenant !

Izo : Euh...B-Bref...Ce n'est pas la question. Revenons-en à Thatch…

Pourquoi il esquive le sujet… ? Pas question d'abandonner !

Haruta : Il n'y a aucun soucis avec Thatch. On se taquine beaucoup, c'est tout, parfois nos délires vont trop loin, mais on fera des efforts ! Donc, est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Izo : Mec, ça fait deux fois que tu me poses la question.

Haruta : A vrai dire, tu n'y as pas répondu.

Izo : NON je ne sors pas avec Thatch, voilà ta réponse !

Ca part en embrouille totale, et le pire c'est que c'est pour de la merde, ça me rend dingue !

Haruta : Et toi Izo t'es gay ou pas ?!

Izo : T'ES OBLIGE DE GUEULER POUR ME DEMANDER CA ?!

Haruta : C'EST TOI QUI GUEULE LA !

? : FERMEZ VOS PUTAINS DE GRANDES GUEULES !

Izo et moi nous nous retournâmes face à la porte. Il s'agissait de Joz, le commandant de la 5ème flotte. Justement, j'avais pensé à lui tout à l'heure.

Joz : Vous n'êtes pas tous seuls ici ! Ayez un peu de respect pour ceux qui veulent se reposer, merci !

Haruta : T'étais où tout à l'heure ?

Joz : … Tu t'en fiches de ce que j'te dis ou quoi ? Et pourquoi t'es pratiquement à poil ?

Haruta : T'inquiète on faisait rien, j'sors de la douche juste.

Joz : … (il s'en fout littéralement). J'ai dormi toute l'aprem, hier j'ai passé ma journée à donner mon corps pour obtenir du Saké, si tu vois ce que j'veux dire… Les gens raffolent de mes gros diamants !

Haruta : Okok, j'ai pas envie d'en savoir plus, épargne-moi les détails.

Izo : Pardon pour le bruit, nous allons nous calmer.

Joz : Merci pour votre compréhension ! Allez à ce soir, et un conseil : habillez-vous classe !

Suite à ça, il quitta la pièce. Je soupirai tandis qu'Izo s'apprêtait aussi à y aller.

Izo : Désolé de t'avoir dérangé. A ce soi…

J'attrapai rapidement son poignet.

Izo : ?!

Haruta : Ne pars pas comme ça, s'il te plaît…

Izo : ...

Haruta : Je suis désolé.

Izo : ...Moi aussi.

Haruta : Je me suis emporté parce que...Je suis jaloux.

Izo : Jaloux ?

Haruta : Oui...De Thatch…

Izo : Bah...Pourquoi ?

Haruta : …Tu ne comprends toujours pas ?

Izo : …

Je tenais toujours fermement le poignet de mon Izo bien-aimé. Il affichait un air interrogateur, puis il eut soudainement une sorte d'illumination, ce qui le fit réagir. A-t-il enfin compris ?

Izo : Oh mais je vois ! Tu es jaloux de Thatch parce qu'il trouve plus d'arguments pour te taquiner, un truc du genre, nan ?

Haruta : …

Izo : Ok, c'est pas ça XD

Je lâchai son poignet, en guise de déception. Décidément Izo ne comprenait pas que je l'aimais… Ou alors il faisait semblant de ne pas le voir ? Je n'en savais trop rien.

Izo : Ca te dit qu'on en reparle ce soir ?

Haruta : Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Izo : On va être en retard pour le banquet, et ce soir on aura tout notre temps pour en parler calmement.

Haruta : Ok, ça me va.

Izo : Cool ;)

Il se dirigea vers la porte, et juste avant de la fermer, il me regarda en affichant un sourire espiègle. Sur le coup, je ne compris pas.

Izo : Ah, et pour répondre à ta question… Je suis effectivement attiré par les garçons.

Suite à ça, il ferma la porte. Mon coeur avait raté un battement. J'étais là, comme un con, à fixer la porte fermée. Un large sourire apparut sur mon visage, et j'eus envie de faire tout et n'importe quoi pour exprimer ma joie. Je me jetai sur mon lit pour faire des roulades, mais…

Haruta : Putain ! C'est trempé ! Arf j'avais zappé ! Le con ! u_u

Suite à ça, je me séchai à nouveau avec ma serviette de bain et enfilai enfin des vêtements. Etant donné que Joz nous avait dit de nous habiller « classe », je pris une de mes plus belles tenues tout en restant fidèle à moi-même (avec mon style de prince). Je me mis face à mon miroir et me coiffai comme d'habitude, avec mes cheveux un peu en pétard.

? : Une vraie fillette ma parole. :P

Je sursautai et reconnus Gloria.

Haruta : Qu...Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! Tu m'as fais peur !

Gloria : J'ai toqué à la porte et tu n'as pas répondu…

Haruta : Désolé...Je n'ai pas entendu… Mais tu n'as pas à entrer dans la chambre des gens comme ça -.-'

Gloria : T'es le seul que je suis venu voir !

Haruta : M'enfin… Bref comment tu as su que c'était ma chambre ?

Gloria : Hahaha ce n'était pas compliqué à deviner !

Haruta : ?

Gloria : On entendait que Izo et toi dans le couloir, c'était facile à trouver !

Haruta : Merde…

Gloria : D'ailleurs ce n'est pas en te disputant comme ça avec lui que les choses vont évoluer !

Haruta : Rho, hein...J'ai essayé de suivre tes conseils et d'écouter mon coeur, voilà ce que ça a donné !

Gloria se mit derrière moi et commença à me toucher les cheveux. J'avais envie de rouspéter.

Gloria : Chut, ne bouge pas. Laisse-moi te coiffer.

Haruta : …

Gloria : Je reste dans l'optique qu'il faut changer les choses pour avancer. Donc pour ce soir, c'est moi qui te coiffe !

Haruta : Toi alors…

Elle prit mes cheveux et changea complètement ma coupe de d'habitude. Je n'avais aucune mèche qui partait en vrille.

Gloria : Ecouter son coeur ne veut pas dire qu'il faut arrêter d'écouter son cerveau.

Haruta : Rhalala… C'est trop compliqué pour moi…

Gloria : On fait tous des erreurs ! Le plus important c'est que tu ne baisses pas les bras !

Elle s'écarta de moi. Je me regardai dans le miroir, et j'étais assez perturbé par ma coiffure.

Haruta : C'est bizarre…

Gloria : Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude ! Moi je trouve que ça te va très bien ^^

Haruta : Si tu le dis...Merci.

Gloria : Il y a juste ton épi au dessus de ta frange que je n'ai pas réussi à aplatir mais tant pis on fera avec !

Haruta : Oé…

J'étais désormais prêt.

Gloria : Quel dommage que tu sois si vieux et attiré par les garçons XP Tu ferais des ravages chez les filles !

Haruta : V-Vieux ?! J'ai que la vingtaine -.-' Me compare pas à Vista non-plus !

Gloria : Haha !

On sortit de ma chambre et on se dirigea vers la « salle de fête » du bateau. Les pirates n'étaient pas tous là, à vrai dire on était dans les premiers. Comme commandants il n'y avait que Marco, Thatch et Namur l'homme poisson de présents. Lorsqu'ils nous virent arriver ils écarquillèrent les yeux.

Marco : Haruta ?!

Haruta : ?

Thatch : Oh bah ça alors…

Namur : Ca fait bizarre de te voir comme ça !

Gloria : Hihi, il est beau hein ?:3

Marco : C'est stylé ! ^^

Namur : C'est pour plaire à quelqu'un ?

Haruta : Toi le poisson ferme ta gueule si tu ne veux pas finir dans mon assiette -.-

Gros blanc, mais Gloria le brisa en explosant de rire.

Gloria : Hahaha vraiment trop drôle ce gars !

Marco : Pas mal pas mal

Thatch s'avança vers moi et passa son bras derrière ma tête.

Thatch : Tu m'as l'air en forme pour ce soir, c'est bon ça mon p'tit gars !

Haruta : M'ouais.

Gloria : J'AI FAIM ! On mange quand ?

Marco : Y a un buffet, sers-toi autant que tu veux !

Namur : Ouais, mange que tu es maigre !

Gloria regarda attentivement le commandant de la 8ème flotte, le seul homme-poisson de l'équipage.

Namur : Nan mais pas moi par contre, j'suis pas comestible…

Gloria : xD

On commença à prendre l'apéro. Vu tous les verres de Saké que je me suis enfilé tout à l'heure, je commençai en douceur avec un verre de Soda.

Thatch : Petit joueur.

Haruta : Grande gueule.

Suite à ça, nous trinquâmes nos verres.

La salle se remplissait petit à petit. J'attendais avec impatience l'arrivée d'Izo.

Tout d'un coup, on vit le vétéran des commandants entrer dans la pièce en marchant doucement, suivi du commandant de la 3ème flotte.

Marco : Vista ! C'est de la folie ! Retourne dans ta ch…

Vista : Je vais bien ! Avec tout le vécu que j'ai tu ne vas pas m'apprendre la vie mon p'tit Marco !

Joz : Je me charge de le surveiller.

Vista : Vous êtes relous la jeunesse.

Joz : J'ai presque ton âge donc arrête-toi.

Vista : C'est vrai, héhé !

Joz : On ne pourra jamais te changer toi sérieux…

Vista : C'est clair, contrairement aux cheveux d'Haruta !

Haruta : Mais putain laissez mes cheveux tranquilles...

Izo finit finalement par arriver. Il avait mis son plus beau kimono de soirée. Il était magnifique et resplendissant, on ne voyait que lui dans la salle. Ses cheveux étaient aussi coiffés à la perfection. Je devins instantanément tout rouge, face à une telle beauté. Je faillis avaler ma salive de travers. Il se dirigea vers nous, et s'arrêta net lorsqu'il m'aperçut.

Izo : Ca alors…

Haruta : …

Izo : Tu es resplendissant comme ça.

Haruta : Qu...Quoi ?! C'est plutôt m-moi qui de-devrait t..

J'avais du mal à parler tellement j'étais mal à l'aise. Gloria, qui était revenue du buffet, fit exprès de me donner un léger coup de coude dans le dos, certainement pour que je me calme.

Haruta : C'est toi qui es resplendissant, Izo…

Il baissa ses yeux et tourna légèrement sa tête sur le côté. Je ne sais pas si c'était le reflet des lumières de la salle ou autre chose, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il rougissait.

Izo : Merci… Mais je continuerai de dire que c'est toi le plus beau !

Haruta : Rhooo, arrêteeee !

Thatch : Qu'ils sont choux tous les deux ^w^

Izo & Haruta : … La ferme.

Gloria : Po po po ! .

Vista : J'avoue Izo, t'es le chinois le plus beau que j'connaisse !

Izo : Un chinois ?! o_O wtf ! Et t'es pas censé être au lit toi ?

Joz : Je le surveille.

Izo : Ah d'accord.

Gloria : Il se prend pour sa mère…

Thatch : Ou pour un papa poule !

Joz : Ayez un peu de respect pour celui qui vous ramène de l'alcool… Merci !

Haruta : Grave, merci champion !

Vista : Héhéhé !

Joz : Nan mais cherche pas Vista ce soir tu n'auras droit qu'à de l'eau.

Vista : -.-'

Thatch : L'alcool c'est de l'eau !

Tout le monde : No comment' sur cette vanne de merde…

La soirée commença véritablement lorsque Père arriva. Il prit directement une grande coupe de Saké et la leva dans les airs.

Barbe Blanche : YARODOMOOO (*tout le monde) ! Je lève mon verre (tu parles d'un verre son truc il fait ma taille limite…) en l'honneur de Gloria ici présente ! AMUSEZ-VOUS TOUS !

Tous les pirates : Ouaaaaaaaaaaaais ! KAMPAI (*santé) !

Gloria : T^T (larmes de joie)

Thatch mit de la musique à fond, et il s'amusait à faire le DJ. La fête battait son plein. Gloria s'approcha de moi pour me chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

Haruta : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Gloria : Il faut que tu passes à l'action ce soir !

Haruta : Ce...Ce soir ?! P-Pourquoi ?!

Gloria : C'est l'occasion idéale ! On est dans un contexte parfait là ! Et au moindre soucis je serai là pour t'aider !

Haruta : Je...Je peux très bien me débrouiller.

Gloria : Lol, vachement ouais. Tout à l'heure j'ai vu ça.

Haruta : Bon ok, mais mets-toi à ma place ! C'est hyper chaud !

Gloria : Peu importe, tente quand même ta chance ! Si ça tourne mal, tu pourras toujours prendre l'excuse de l'alcool qui t'est monté au cerveau !

Haruta : Pas con ça… '-'

Gloria : Allez fonce ! Je suis de tout coeur avec toi !

Haruta : Je veux bien mais...Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Gloria : T'inquiète j'ai un plan.

Haruta : Oula...J'ai un peu peur là.

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil et se dirigea vers Thatch. Putain, tout mais pas lui quoi, j'l'aime bien mais voilà quoi ! C'est le plus gros fouteur de troubles ! A quoi joue-t-elle ?! Je pris rapidement un verre pour me détendre, mais pas d'alcool, car je n'avais pas envie de perdre la raison ce soir.

Ace : Ca va Haruta ?

Je faillis boire de travers. Je ne l'avais pas vu arriver.

Haruta : C-Ca va… Et toi ?

Ace : Yep ! Sympa ton style !

Ace était aussi très élégant ce soir. Il avait mis un costard, ce qui changeait de d'habitude. Très charmant.

Haruta : Toi aussi, ça te va bien !

Ace : Ahah merci mec ! Bon allez j'vais défoncer le buffet !

Haruta : RIP la bouffe…

Il partit, tout enjoué, vers le festin. Pour ma part, je n'avais pas faim… Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Tout le monde semblait s'amuser, mais moi j'avais toujours cette boule au ventre… Soudain, la musique de Thatch changea complètement de style. C'était…

Haruta : Une musique de slow ?! O_o

Les pirates eurent tous une tête choquée et ne comprirent pas le délire. Soudain, Vista se leva de sa chaise.

Joz : Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Vista : Laisse-moi faire.

Il s'avança vers Gloria, se baissa légèrement et lui tendit sa main.

Gloria : ?

Vista : Mademoiselle, m'accorderiez-vous une danse ?

Gloria : … mdr ok s'tu veux.

Elle saisit sa main et commença à danser un slow avec lui. Tous les pirates explosèrent de rire face à un tel spectacle, moi y compris. C'était assez drôle à voir. Je regardai Gloria, et je pus lire entre ses lèvres :

Gloria : Dan-se a-vec I-zo.

Haruta : ?!

Sérieux, c'était ça son idée ?!

Je n'eus pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que Thatch arriva rapidement vers moi et attrapa mes mains.

Haruta : Qu...Qu'est-ce que… ?

Thatch : Laisse-moi faire. (il imitait la voix de Vista)

Il commença à mener la danse. Je ne comprenais absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait. Désormais toute l'attention de l'équipage était portée sur nous deux.

Haruta : C'est ridicule…

Thatch : C'est pour toi que j'fais ça.

Les pirates commencèrent de nouveau à exploser de rire.

Marco : Oï ! On a un nouveau couple ?! XD

Namur : Ils sont mignoooons !

Ace : Deux gars qui dansent un slow ensemble c'est pas commun du tout ! Haha !

Je me retins de péter un plomb.

Thatch : Regarde discrètement Izo.

Je m'empressai de le faire. Il avait une mine renfrognée, et les bras croisés.

Haruta : Izo…

Thatch : Tu vois, il est jaloux !

Haruta : …

Je pense plutôt qu'il était frustré par rapport à notre conversation de tout à l'heure sur Thatch. Je lui ai dis que j'étais jaloux de celui-ci, et me voir danser avec lui en ce moment même n'a rien de logique…

Thatch : Aïe, putain !

Haruta : Oups X.X excuse mec !

Thatch : T'inquiète, j'vais survivre...

Sans faire exprès je lui avais écrasé le pied gauche. J'étais trop ailleurs. Je n'aimais pas voir Izo comme ça...

Haruta : C'était ça ton objectif ? Le rendre jaloux ?!

Thatch : Pas tout à fait.;)

Haruta : … ?

La musique se termina et une autre du même style débuta.

Thatch : VENEZ TOUS DANSER ! CHANGEMENT DE PARTENAIRE !

Thatch me fit basculer contre un autre pirate. C'était Marco.

Marco : Oï !

Thatch : Tout le monde doit danser, allez allez allez !

Il attrapa Ace.

Ace : M...Mais !

Thatch : Eclatons-nous fraté !

Il commença à forcer Ace pour danser. Vista alla chercher Joz et Gloria récupéra un pirate au hasard.

Gloria : Amusons-nous tous ensemble !

Haruta : Ca part littéralement en couille…

Marco soupira et attrapa mes deux mains.

Haruta : Tu veux vraiment que l'on… ?

Marco : Au point où on est hein...Autant le faire !

Je soupirai à mon tour et commençai finalement à danser avec lui. Ses gestes n'étaient pas du tout naturels et il se déplaçait bizarrement.

Haruta : Avoue, tu ne sais pas danser…

Marco : En même temps je n'ai jamais fais ça moi, oï ! Et encore moins avec un garçon !

Haruta : Ahlala...Bon tant pis on va improviser.

Désormais pleins de pirates dansaient des slows. C'était assez hilarant. Voir deux hommes faire ça déjà c'est très perturbant, mais quand tout le monde s'y met et que tu finis par le faire toi-même, au final tu ne penses plus à rien et tu te laisses aller… C'est ça, profiter de la vie !

Je remarquai que Marco observait beaucoup Ace, qui était en train d'apprendre à danser avec Thatch.

Haruta : Tu veux aller danser avec Ace ?

Marco : O-Oï ! Non pas du t…

Haruta : Allez, va ! Envole-toi ! XD

Je le poussai contre ce dernier. Thatch lâcha les mains d'Ace.

Thatch : Sympa de vouloir m'exclure comme ça XD Allez amusez-vous tous les deux !

Ace & Marco : /

Ils commencèrent tant bien que mal à danser ensemble. J'ai toujours su qu'il étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Je les regardai avec admiration.

Izo : Haruta…

Je me retournai rapidement face à l'homme qui faisait battre mon coeur à une vitesse hors norme. Il avait un teint plus pâle que d'habitude, et un air intimidé. Je voulais le rassurer le plus vite possible pour pas qu'il ne se fasse de fausses idées.

Haruta : Ecoute...Pour Thatch c'est lui qui…

Izo : Dansons.

Haruta : H-Hein… ?

Izo me tendit ses deux mains, les yeux baissés. Je le regardai avec incompréhension.

Izo : S'il te plaît…

Haruta : O-Ok…

J'attrapai ses deux mains, et rien que ce contact avec lui me fit tourner en bourrique. Je ne comprenais pas son attitude, mais danser avec lui était un de mes fantasmes cachés (je l'avoue). Aucun de nous deux parlait, on se contentait de se laisser aller. Izo avait un style particulier de danse : tous ses mouvements étaient gracieux et parfaitement coordonnés, je me sentais à l'aise avec lui. Parmi ceux avec qui j'avais dansé, c'était clairement avec Izo que je me sentais le mieux. Cependant, cette atmosphère pesante me gênait… D'autant plus qu'Izo avait une mine bizarre contrairement au début de la soirée.

Haruta : Izo...Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Izo : Oui...J'ai un peu trop bu je crois…

Haruta : Tu as encore bu ?! Quand ça ?

Izo : Quand tu dansais avec Marco je me suis fais quelques verres…

Haruta : Izo...Tu n'es pas raisonnable…

Au début, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, mais presque tous les pirates nous regardaient, y compris Père ! Gloria souriait et levait ses deux pouces, tandis que Thatch avait repris sa place de « DJ du slow ». Ace & Marco étaient plus que proches, leur danse était devenue carrément sensuelle (c'est chelou à imaginer, je sais). L'effet de l'alcool s'était déjà emparé de pas mal de monde… Je pouvais apercevoir tous les autres commandants : Curiel, Kingdew, Rakuyo, Speed Jiru, Blenheim, Blamenco & Atmos attablés en train de faire un concours du meilleur buveur d'alcool. Fossa fumait son cigare à côté d'une des fenêtres et tapait la discute avec Namur. Joz essayait de calmer Vista qui s'emportait trop lors de la danse… Chacun était dans son petit monde.

Izo : Tu danses bien, Haruta...

Haruta : Toi aussi, Izo...

Sans m'en rendre compte, la musique était devenue très hot. J'avais du mal à garder le contrôle de moi-même. J'avais envie de lui sauter dessus et de me le faire. Je suis pris par des énormes pulsions sexuelles à cause d'une simple danse ! JE SUIS FOU ! FOU D'IZO !

Au fur et à mesure que la musique continuait, nous nous rapprochions de plus en plus l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à complètement coller nos corps. Je me sentais bouillir au fond de moi. Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas craquer. Je ne m'étais jamais senti comme ça, et je ne faisais carrément plus attention à tout ce qu'il nous entourait. Mon visage se rapprochait de plus en plus de celui d'Izo. Il lâcha soudainement mes mains et posa les siennes sur chacune de mes deux joues, rouges d'amour. Mon excitation me faisait trembler. J'avais du mal à réaliser ce qu'il était en train de se passer. J'entourai son dos avec mes bras pour encore plus le serrer contre moi, et je fermai mes deux yeux. Je sentis finalement ses lèvres frôler les miennes. J'avais comme des papillons qui se baladaient dans tous mon corps. Alors que je m'apprêtai à l'embrasser à pleine bouche, il me repoussa violemment, ce qui me fit vite, revenir à la réalité.

Haruta : ?!

Izo : ...P...Par…

Haruta : Izo… ?

Izo : PARDON !

Il se retira de mon étreinte, posa sa main contre sa bouche et s'en alla en sprint vers la sortie.

Haruta : IZO !

Je me lançai à sa poursuite, en bousculant tous les pirates qui se trouvaient sur mon chemin.

Gloria : Haruta !

Thatch posa sa main sur l'épaule de Gloria pour la stopper.

Thatch : C'est là que ça devient intéressant, laisse-le faire.

Gloria : Hum...Haruta j'espère que tu vas t'en sortir… Je t'en prie...Aie la force de lui déclarer ton amour !

Thatch : N'aie crainte, ils ont failli se pécho en public, tu te rends compte ?! Izo, le mec qui tient à son image plus que quiconque et Haruta, le commandant le plus timide du bateau !

Gloria : M'ouais, c'est sur que comparé à eux…

Gloria désigna Ace et Marco du doigt, qui étaient en train de se rouler des pelles sans aucune retenue.

Barbe Blanche : Gurarara, projet X, projet pirates !

[…]

La fête continuait de battre son plein. Je finis finalement par rattraper Izo, qui s'était arrêté sur le pont, à l'endroit exact où il avait repéré Gloria ce matin. Il était essoufflé, pas d'avoir couru, mais sans doute à cause des émotions qu'il a pu ressentir en si peu de temps.

Haruta : Izo…

Izo : Pourquoi…

Haruta : ?

Je le regardai avec peine, en essayant de le comprendre.

Izo : Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas repoussé…

Haruta : … Je…

Izo : A ce que je sache tu n'as pas bu de verres d'alcool dans la soirée, contrairement à moi ! Alors POURQUOI ?!

Haruta : …

Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. J'étais pétrifié.

Izo : Tu...Tu n'as pas digéré l'alcool de cette aprem, hein ? Ca doit être ça…

Haruta : Non Izo, j'ai tout digéré, je peux te l'assurer…

Izo : P...Peu importe… Désolé. Tu devrais me laisser seul…

Haruta : Hors de question.

Izo : Je ne suis pas moi-même ce soir… Tout à l'heure je ne me contrôlais plus…

Haruta : Raison de plus.

Izo : ...Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Haruta : Pas du tout.

Izo : Ok, merci...Je vais aller me coucher je pense… J'ai peur de faire des conneries...Avec toi… Tu comprends ?

Haruta : Oui, je comprends. Et c'est justement pour cela que je ne te laisserai pas partir.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et je l'enlaçai dans mes bras.

Izo : ?!

Haruta : Reste avec moi, et fais des conneries.

Izo : Ha...Haruta… ?

Haruta : Tu peux me faire tout ce que tu veux.

Izo : Qu...Qu'est-ce qu'il te pr…

Haruta : Je t'aime, Izo.

Izo : H-Hein ?

Je réalisai ce que je venais de dire, et l'émotion prit le dessus. Je lâchai brutalement à mon tour Izo, et fit quelques pas en arrière. Je venais de lui avouer que je l'aimais, je lui ai dis bordel ! Je...Je n'en reviens toujours pas !

Haruta : P...Pardon ! Te dire ça alors que tu...Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal...C'est...C'est lâche de ma part ! Je…

Alors que je faisais de mon mieux pour essayer de parler normalement, Izo ne me laissa même pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il m'attrapa violemment et pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Haruta : ?!

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que je sentis sa langue pénétrer dans ma bouche et caresser la mienne. Pour un premier véritable baiser, c'était très prenant. Je n'étais pas du tout préparé à ce qu'il m'embrasse maintenant, mais je lui rendis son baiser et posai mes deux mains contre son torse… Nous étions tous les deux seuls sur le pont. On pouvait juste entendre en arrière plan la musique à fond. Izo embrassait extrêmement bien. Ses lèvres étaient cependant glacées. Sa langue tournait autour de la mienne, et inversement. Notre baiser dura assez longtemps, et il finit finalement par y mettre un terme. Un léger coulis de nos baves mélangées reliait nos deux bouches. Nous étions tous les deux essoufflés. Il était aussi rouge que moi à présent.

Haruta : I-Izo…

Izo : Ne dis rien…

Il me plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

Haruta : Aïe…

Izo : Le aïe le plus crédible du monde encore une fois.

Je lui fis un sourire. Il me le rendit et m'embrassa à nouveau. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps, et je faisais de même, mais cette fois, c'est moi qui mis un terme à notre baiser, bien plus court que le précédent.

Izo : ?

Haruta : Même si tu es bourré, je veux savoir une chose…

Izo : … ?

Haruta : Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Izo ?

Izo : Bien sur que oui…

Haruta : Dis-le…

Izo : Je t'aime.

Haruta : Encore.

Izo : Je t'aime, Haruta…

Haruta : Encore… !

Izo : Je t'aime Haruta, je t'aime plus que tout !

Je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool qui le faisait parler comme ça, mais peu importe...Je voulais profiter du moment présent.

Izo : Si tu ne me crois pas, accompagne-moi jusqu'à ma chambre…

Haruta : … ? Ok…

Il me prit la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa chambre. Une fois entrés, il verrouilla la serrure, ce qui me fit glousser. Je suis rarement venu dans sa chambre, et à chaque fois ça me fait toujours quelque chose. Ca sent bon, c'est parfumé à l'odeur des fleurs. Tout est parfaitement rangé, les draps sont bien pliés. Remarque c'est pareil pour moi, mais rares sont les garçons qui prennent soin de leur chambre, surtout des pirates.

Izo sortit un carnet de son tiroir et me le tendit.

Izo : Tiens, lis.

Je lui pris le carnet des mains et l'ouvrit. Il était tout petit. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu, je n'étais pas au courant qu'il avait une sorte de journal intime. A la première page il y avait marqué mon prénom. Je le regardai avec un air interrogateur. Il affichait un sourire malicieux.

Izo : Ce n'est que la première page, hein.

Je repris ma lecture en tournant les pages. Il y avait beaucoup de notes sur l'équipage en général, mais beaucoup sur moi. Il y avait des photos de nous deux, et des messages du type : « Haruta a triomphé contre les Marines, je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur lui », « Il est tellement adorable, et si mignon... », « Je l'aime tellement... », « Je n'ai jamais autant aimé quelqu'un... », « J'ai peur de le perdre... ». Il y avait même quelques poèmes.

Haruta : Sérieusement...?

Izo : …

Haruta : Ca...Ca me touche tellement… Je… Je n'étais pas au courant qu'une telle chose existait… C'est magnifique...

Izo : Tu ne trouves pas ça...enfantin ?

Haruta : Pas le moindre du monde. Alors toi aussi tu m'aimais ?

Izo : Oui…

Haruta : Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ?

Izo : Tu ne me l'as pas dis non-plus…

Haruta : C'est vrai mais...Tu esquivais tout le temps le sujet…

Izo : C'est faux, j'essayais juste de rester réaliste…

Il me plaqua contre son lit. Le sang me monta une fois de plus jusqu'aux joues, car je savais à peu prêt comment tout ça allait finir.

Izo : Peu importe… Désormais nous pouvons enfin nous unir…

Haruta : Tu...Tu veux vraiment qu'on le fasse… ?!

Izo : Cela fait tellement longtemps que je rêve de ça...Donc oui.

Haruta : Maintenant là tout de suite ?!

Izo : Aurais-tu peur, mon amour ?

L'entendre m'appeler « mon amour » me fit un sacré effet. Je me cachai le visage avec mes mains avant d'exploser. J'avais l'impression que mon corps devenait de la lave en fusion tellement je le sentais bouillir.

Haruta : N...Non, je n'ai pas peur…

Izo : Tu es tellement adorable...Ne cache pas un si beau visage.

Il prit mes mains et m'embrassa tout doucement sur le nez.

Haruta : .

Izo : Tu ne l'as jamais fais, c'est ça ?

Haruta : S...Si…

Le visage d'Izo changea brutalement d'expression.

Izo : Sérieusement, tu l'as déjà fais ?!

Haruta : Bah oui…

Izo : Avec qui ?! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu n'étais plus puceau !

Haruta : C'est une longue histoire…

Izo : C'était quand ?

Au même moment où il me posait la question, il commença à m'enlever mes vêtements.

Haruta : Hum...Laisse-moi réfléchir… C'était i ans.

Izo : Je suis grave surpris. Et avec qui, du coup ?

Haruta : Et… Et bien…

Izo : Attends !

Haruta : ?

Izo : I ans tu faisais déjà parti de l'équipage, et moi non !

Haruta : C'est exact…

Izo : Tu me cachais des choses mon coeur…

Haruta : Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je me vante, bébé.

L'appeler comme ça me faisait un drôle d'effet. Il plissa les yeux.

Izo : Haruta qui m'appelle « bébé » du haut de ses 1m20, on aura tout vu !

Haruta : T'abuses, je suis bien plus grand que ça quand même !

Izo : Je te taquine, bébé.

Il me fit encore un petit bisou.

Izo : Je suis vraiment addict à tes lèvres.

Haruta : Et moi je suis addict à tout ton corps.

Izo : Coquin.

Il m'avait enlevé mon haut. Je commençai à défaire le nœud de son kimono, enfin, j'essayais du moins.

Haruta : J'te cache pas que j'galère.

Izo : Je vois ça xD

Je finis finalement par réussir. Son corps délicat me faisait frissonner. Il commença ensuite à enlever mon pantalon. Je me sentais très gêné, mais j'essayais de le cacher.

Izo : Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question d'ailleurs.

Haruta : Sur ?

Izo : Qui t'a dépucelé ?

Haruta : Ca date tu sais…

Izo : Même, je veux savoir.

Je n'avais pas très envie de lui répondre… Je me contentai de me mordre les lèvres et de le regarder avec des yeux doux.

Izo : Ne prends pas cet air, je vais te croquer sinon.

Il attrapa mes fesses à pleines mains.

Haruta : M...Mais !

Izo : Réponds ou je compresse !

Haruta : Ok j'dis rien =D

Izo : -.-'

Il m'embrassa dans le coup, je frissonnai rien qu'au contact de ses douces lèvres contre ma peau. Je pouvais sentir l'agréable odeur du parfum de ses beaux cheveux soyeux à la couleur ténébreuse.

Izo : J'attends ça depuis si longtemps, si tu savais…

Haruta : M-Moi aussi...Ah…

Izo : Tu ne tiens vraiment pas à me dire avec qui tu l'as fais ?

Haruta : Je...Je ne veux rien te cacher...Donc si, je vais te le dire… C'était avec...

[…] La nuit fut torride.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai en douceur. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Je pouvais voir les rayons du soleil passer à travers le rideau. J'étais dans le lit de l'homme de ma vie. Je me redressai tout doucement, et lui fis face.

Izo : Bon réveil, mon amour.

Il m'adressa son plus beau sourire. Il était déjà prêt, coiffé et habillé. Moi, je n'étais vêtu que d'un caleçon. Mes vêtements étaient pliés sur son bureau, encore une œuvre bienfaitrice d'Izo.

Haruta : Alors ce n'était pas un rêve… ?

Izo : Haha dès le matin tu es drôle toi.

Haruta : C'est de nature…

Je me levai tout doucement de son lit et m'approchai vers lui. Je lui déposai un doux baiser matinal.

Izo : Tu t'es remis de cette nuit ? XD

Haruta : Je te retourne la question ;)

Izo : En tout cas je n'ai pas été déçu du tout.

Haruta : La même, tu étais à la hauteur de mes espérances !

On se fit un dernier petit câlin, pis je pris mes vêtements d'hier dans mes mains et sortit de la chambre en caleçon. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de me regarder dans un miroir, mais je pouvais déjà imaginer l'état dans lequel étaient mes cheveux : en bataille, pour pas changer. Et je pense que c'est justement ce qui me correspond le mieux !

Sur le chemin pour accéder à ma chambre, je croisai Gloria. D'ailleurs, c'était aujourd'hui qu'elle allait nous quitter, déjà...

Haruta : Salut !

Gloria : Hey… Tu vas pas chopper froid torse nu ? T'as enfilé ton pantalon à la rache pour venir ou quoi ? XD Et c'est quoi cette tête ? HAHAHAHA !

Haruta : T'inquiète pas pour moi ! Comment s'est terminé la fête ?

Gloria : Hé ! C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser des tonnes de questions, mais bon à priori tout s'est très bien passé à ce que je vois...Mais avant…

Haruta : ?

Gloria : Va t'habiller et t'arranger la face ! Et te coiffer aussi XD

Haruta : Okaaay, désolé mademoiselle ! ^^

Je rentrai dans ma chambre et décidai d'aller prendre une douche rapidement pour avoir une meilleure mine. Lorsque je me vis dans mon miroir, un cri sortit de ma bouche.

Haruta : OH MY GOD ! La gueule ! Et...Oh non !

J'avais une marque de suçon dans le coup et des traces de rouge à lèvres à divers endroits, notamment sur mes lèvres.

Haruta : Putain...C'est pas un travelo pour rien... -.-' La honte quoi, je comprends mieux pourquoi Gloria était morte de rire ! Izo aurait pu me le dire...

Je me lavai en vitesse et mit une tenue qui cachait mon coup, histoire de passer incognito. Je coiffai légèrement mes cheveux pour obtenir ma coupe normale de d'habitude. Une fois prêt, je sortis retrouver tout le monde. Il était déjà 11 heures d'après ce que j'avais pu voir.

Lorsque j'arrivais sur le pont, il y avait pas mal de pirates déjà, et pratiquement tous les commandants, ainsi que Gloria. Ils buvaient tous un verre de boissons différentes.

Marco : Oïïï ! La belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée !

Haruta : Rho, ça va hein !

Ace : C'était génial la fête hier, dommage que tu t'es barré !

Joz : Tu dis ça parce que t'as passé ta soirée à galocher l'homme des tes rêves.

Marco & Ace : Rhoooo ! On a le droit de se lâcher un peu de temps en temps !

Thatch : Je note que t'en as bien profité avec Vista aussi !

Joz : Avoue t'as aimé mater mes diamants aussi…

Haruta : Ca y est, c'est officiel ?

Gloria : Et pour toi Haruta, alors ?

Izo était arrivé derrière moi, je ne l'avais pas vu. Alors que je m'apprêtais à répondre, il déclara haut et fort à ma place :

Izo : Haruta & moi sortons désormais ensemble.

Tous les autres pirates : HEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !

Gloria : Youhou super ! Je le savais !

Thatch : Et bah putain, enfin ! Des années qu'on attend ça, con !

Izo : A propos, toi…

Izo saisit d'un coup Thatch par le col de sa chemise, ce qui attira l'attention de tous les pirates.

Thatch : ?!

Haruta : Mon coeur !

Izo : J'vais te tuer !

Thatch : J'ai fais quoi ?!

Personne ne compris, mais moi si. C'était par rapport à ce que je lui avais raconté hier soir, au sujet de ma première fois…

Izo : Tu pouvais pas trouver mieux, sérieux ?!

Thatch : Mais putain de quoi tu parles ?!

J'attrapai Izo et le tirai de toutes mes forces.

Haruta : Arrête s'teu plaît T^T

Thatch : Mais expliquez-moi !

Izo : A propos de son cadeau d'anniversaire...De ses 18 ans !

Il y eut un gros blanc total. Je mis ma main devant ma tête et soupirai, en guise d'exaspération.

Ace : Son cadeau pour ses 18 ans… ? J'étais pas encore parmi vous moi !

Thatch : Putain, ça date ! D'ailleurs je suis dégoûté !

Izo : Parce que t'as raté l'occasion de te le faire pendant toutes ces années ?

Haruta : Bébé…

Thatch : N'importe quoi ! J'me tape pas les gnomes moi ! Je suis juste dégoûté parce que j'ai gâché plein de berrys pour rien !

Gloria haussa un sourcil.

Gloria : J'comprends rien…

Quelques pirates : Nous non-plus, on faisait pas parti de l'équipage encore…Pourquoi tu dis que t'as gâché du fric ?

Ace : Accouche Thatch, ça a l'air marrant !

Thatch : Bah c'était quand Haruta a eu 18 ans et qu'avec les gars on s'est cotisés pour payer une fille de maison close pour qu'elle le dépucèle, tu t'en rappelles toi j'espère ?!

Haruta : Comment pourrais-je oublier…

Thatch : On avait choisi la plus douée et donc la plus chère… Et au final, puisque tu es gay, je viens de réaliser que vous n'avez sûrement rien fait ! Si j'avais su, j'aurais utilisé mes sous pour autre chose !

Haruta : Eh bien en fait…C'était très instructif. Vous avez raison, elle était très douée.

Thatch et les autres pirates en crachèrent leur boisson. Izo avait les bras croisés et semblait être très mécontent.

Marco : Non...T'es sérieux ?! T'as vraiment couché avec elle ?

Haruta : Bah à l'époque je ne savais pas encore que j'étais réellement gay...Je voulais en avoir le coeur net…

Thatch : Alors quand tu emballais des serveuses dans les bars, ce n'était pas pour jouer le mec, mais pour vérifier que t'étais bien homo ?

Izo : OH ! J'ETAIS PAS AU COURANT POUR CA, HARUTA ! (

Haruta : Oups ! _

Ace : Putain c'est grave chaud quand même xD

Thatch : Et quand tu allais dans les maisons des jeunes gars qu'on rencontrait, tu… ?!

Haruta : Bah quand l'un deux me ramener chez eux, ce n'était pas non-plus pour parler de gonzesses, de trésors ou de Saké !

Izo : NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU COUCHAIS AUSSI AVEC EUX !

Haruta : Mais non mon coeur ! On faisait juste des préliminaires !

Il serra le poing et tira hyper fort mes deux joues.

Haruta : Iétététééététété ! Ca tueeeeeeeeeee T_T

Izo : Petit cachotier ! Ca va se payer ça è.é

Haruta : Pardooooooon ! C'était juste pour bien vérifier que j'étais gay !

Izo : Toi tu vas voir la prochaine fois ! J'vais te violer bien profondément ! PERVERS !

Haruta : Oh oui …:3

Gloria : J'suis traumatisée par tout ce que je viens d'entendre…

Vista : Hahaha, ne le répète pas à tes parents hein !

On aperçu d'ailleurs une île face à nous.

Gloria : Ca y est ! C'est elle ! J'arrive chez moi !

Tout le monde regarda en face. Cela signifiait qu'il fallait dire au revoir à Gloria… Cette pensée m'attrista, car c'était notamment grâce à elle que j'avais pu faire le premier pas avec Izo. Même si elle n'était restée qu'un jour parmi nous, je m'étais beaucoup attaché à elle.

Le bateau s'arrêta au port. Père se mit face à elle.

Barbe Blanche : Gurarara, nous ne pouvons pas aller plus loin. Notre présence sur l'île t'attirerait pas mal d'ennuis. Nous allons te quitter ici, petite.

Gloria : Je comprends…

Nous la regardions tous tristement. Elle s'inclina face à nous.

Gloria : Merci beaucoup à vous tous pour votre accueil chaleureux ! Je ne vous oublierai jamais ! Je suis triste de vous quitter, mais plus tard je deviendrai une pirate !

Barbe Blanche : Gurararara, si jeune et déjà si rêveuse !

Gloria se tourna vers Izo et moi. Elle nous adressa un sourire resplendissant.

Gloria : Haruta ! Izo ! Merci à vous de m'avoir sauvé !

Izo & Haruta : Merci à toi...

Nous lui adressâmes en retour un sourire. Cependant, au moment de quitter le navire, elle s'arrêta net.

Haruta : ? Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

Elle se retourna vers moi, les larmes aux yeux. La voir comme ça m'attrista beaucoup. Elle courra vers nous et se jeta dans nos bras.

Gloria : Bouuuuuhh je suis si triste de vous quitter ! Vous allez trop me manquer :'(

Haruta : Gloria…

Les autres pirates : Tu nous manqueras aussi…

On lui fit un gros câlin collectif. Ces adieux étaient très émouvants. Je la remerciai une dernière fois de tout mon coeur.

Haruta : Je n'oublierai jamais que c'est grâce à toi si j'ai pu faire un grand pas dans ma vie...Reste telle que tu es, et surtout sois heureuse !

Gloria : Haruta...Snif...Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec Izo ! Soyez tous heureux, et atteignez vos objectifs ! Je suis certaine que Barbe blanche deviendra le roi des pirates !

Barbe Blanche : Gurarara, j'en aurai presque la larme à l'œil.

Gloria : VIVE L'EQUIPAGE DE BARBE BLANCHE ! 3

Elle nous sourit une dernière fois et quitta le navire pour de bon.

Haruta : Fais attention à toi Gloria ! Ne perds plus connaissance dans ta barque hein !

Gloria : Et toi évite de trop faire le pervers !

Haruta : Hééééééé è.é

Thatch : Snif !

Marco : Oï Thatch, arrête de pleurer comme une fillette !

Ace : Marco, t'as les yeux humides toi aussi...

Le bateau commença à partir. Gloria , qui était descendue sur son île, nous faisait des grands signes d'adieux avec ses mains, tandis que nous la regardions jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce que l'île disparaisse à l'horizon… Nous ne nous reverrons certainement jamais, mais elle aura pour toujours une place dans nos coeurs. Izo me saisit la main.

Izo : Brave petite…

Haruta : Hum… Ca va faire vide sans elle…

Izo : Ouais… Maintenant l'aventure continue !

Haruta : Eh oui… Notre aventure à nous deux ne fait que commencer en tout cas.

Izo : Oui, et elle n'est pas prête de s'arrêter.

Nous nous embrassâmes passionnément.

Thatch : Désolé de vous interrompre les tourtereaux, mais c'est l'heure de trinquer !

Thatch nous donna à chacun un verre de Saké. Tout le monde, le sourire aux lèvres, brandit fièrement son verre dans les airs.

Tout le monde : Gloire à Barbe Blanche !

Barbe Blanche : Gloire à vous tous, MA FAMILLE !

Nous trinquâmes tous dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Nous ferons tout pour faire de Père le roi des pirates. Notre aventure n'est qu'au début de sa grande apogée !

\- FIN -


End file.
